The Past Comes Out
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] The Hologramns discover Emmett Benton's dairy. Mordenized of Out of The Past from the original Jem series.


Note 1: Hasbro Inc and Sunbrow Studios, Inc. had the copyrights to "Jem", related characters, places, and things—from 1984-2010. All rights served. Do not sue me.

Note 2: I would like to thank "windriderrea" for putting up "Out of Past" on "YouTube's" website.

Note 3: -EB- needs dairy entries from Emmett Benton.

"The Past Comes Out"

A "Jem: Up-Date" Fan-Fiction

A Modern Take On: 1980s "Jem" episode -- "Out of the Past"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 – Jerrica

It was a quiet afternoon. It was nice day in April of 2012-- my sixth year as Jem. Only, Rio and the Holograms know that I am using one of Synergy's holograms as her. We nearing May. May is usually Jerrica's month off from Starlight Music—May 27, 2006 was the death of Emmett Benton. The police revealed to us that Emmett Benton died on old age of 60 on May 28, 2006. The funnel was May 30, 2006. The discovering Synergy was the night of June 1, 2006.

Ms. Bailey stated, "You know something been bugging me."

Kimber stated, "What like—more house flies in the attic of your house again?"

Ms. Bailey replied, "No. It deals with your father, Emmett Benton. When it comes to computers, he is a genius. However, they been some rumor milling going on with some of old friends—that he could see the future. Far future—is a possible. He has always been talking about talking the next step up from DVDs—and that he mention he would like to die in his early 60s. Close future is not a possible-but some friends has been rumoring that he built his machine—he assumed that the first Starlight girl will be Japanese—but…" She paused, then asked, "Aja, you are Chinese, aren't you?"

One of my adopted sisters, Aja replied, "Yes."

Ms. Bailey stated, "I wish I can find Vol. 3 of your father dairy. I have the first one—mostly insane rumblings of a tot to the problems of a grade school kid. The second covered his teenage years—and his year managing his stars and his would-be wife, Jacqueline during the middle of the 1970s. Vol. 3 would be covering what he was doing during the during your time period—the 1990s."

Kimber joked, "The way you say that—makes us sound like a cartoon characters from a light soap opera for girls!"

Ms. Bailey stated, "Funny. It is getting close to May-and with all the rain out since the end of March—I had not done by springing cleaning yet." Ms. Bailey paused again and asked, "Can you help me speed things up?"

I stated, "Not a problem!"

Chapter 2 – Kimber

We were cleaning up the attic. They were a junk over then Jerrica's age and my age contain. They was a lot of dust that make wished I didn't decide to helped Jerrica—but Ms. Bailey is a friend—so I decided to joked about my bad luck.

I asked jokily, "Didn't I break a mirror before you hired Jem, Jerrica?"

In rare moment—Jerrica mostly gives the jokes to Jem, Jerrica joked, "Maybe that why you are so strange to me."

I have an itching thing hand—usually Jem and Jerrica stop me—because I might hurt the Misfits—our annoying rivals. I grabbed the near idea—an old quilt near by—and tossed it at Jerrica. I saw old trunk—near by was some old finished money books—and it seems to have the marking of Starlight Music on them.

Jerrica moved her way to the truck and open up in. Inside the truck, there was a note from Ms. Bailey; the note explained that Ms. Bailey moved the trunk from Starlight House just before Jem's first appearance. Inside, we discovered old costumes---

Shana stated, "This is all of your mother's stuff."

I saw more papers—and I recognizance them as sheet music.

Jerrica stated, "You know-Jacqueline didn't get a chance to cut a comeback album before her death. I got just an idea—we make CD for her as a way to honor her."

Aja joked holding a book, "Hey, Kimber—I think I know which side of the family you got your love of your dairy from."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Aja turned the black book over—and it gold letters stated, "EB Journal -- Vol. #3"

Jerrica stated, "Emmett Benton's dairy volume that would mention us."

-EB-

March 5, 1995

A new kid moved in today—his name is Rio Poncho. He has a kind mind. Kimber did not take any notices—but I think Jerrica went head over heals for him. 10 years old and into boys.—but I think Rio is more into machines then girls right now.

-EB-

June 30, 1996

Jacqui finally had gotten round to adopting a new girl—her name is Aja Leith. She is 11—the same age as Jerrica. I thought she was Japanese-American—but it turns out she is really a Chinese-American. Well, my parents stated that I am a bad at guessing. I could not guess the correct money to the California's state lottery to save my life.

Jacqui explained that she was a foster kid. She was always been tossed between one house and the next—she did not know which house she ended up at next. She wanted to give a chance for girls to live. Jacqueline told me that she wanted to restart her music career after the third girl she gets—birth or adopt—it is a 50/50 chance anyway. It has seems like Aja may be Rio's match—she is into machines like him.

EB

August 12, 1996

This time around, Jacqueline's girl is Shana Elmsford, an African-American. She is also 11 years old. This is might do a bit of damage on Kimber's feelings—but Jerrica is still busy chasing Rio.

EB

Nov. 3, 1996

They are still few problems to work out—but at least; Jerrica has decided to stop chasing Rio for a while. It seems that Jerrica is treating Shana and Aja as long-staying guests instead of sisters—but I think my wife would fix that soon enough.

Meanwhile, meet a handful of an almost grade school kid named Carmen. She is small for her age—she looks like a normal 3 year old—until she starts talking—usually in her Mexican accented voice—but it might be Spanish accent—it's a 50/50 chance either way. She offered to help me to get secret things if I been to get it. I tell when I need her help.

EB

K+

Aja stated, "Could that be Raya?"

I stated, "It's possible. Carmen is Raya's real name—and that she is a Mexican-American."

Raya stated, "Carmen's a common name—and there are enough Mexican-American in California to hold a Mexico fiesta."

Shana said, "Raya's right. Keeping reading, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "Ok!"

-EB-

July 5, 1997

Well, our third girl is younger then Kimber, her name is Lela. In addition, Jacqueline give the girls are patch in the girls club—to be friends for ever—and not let anything get into—even boys. I decided Sept. 2 of his years to start a music company—now I need to think of name for it.

EB

August 6, 1997

Have a nasty run with a bully off girl named Phyllis. I am guessing the look of her outfit and the use of "Soda Pop's Manger" as a threat—she's Harvey Gabor's spoiled brat. I threaten to kick some cents back until her—but of course, Harvey shows up in personal. Harvey got too much money for to take back to Starlight House—without Jacqueline quizzing me for the entire week.

As I was wonder to do with Gabor's money—I bumped into that kid, Carmen, again. I give her the money. She can do what ever she wants with the money as long as it kept a secret—and I told her money was out of Harvey Gabor's pockets.

Speaking out money, Howard Sands offer some capital for my music company. I had come up with the name of Starlight Music for it. I will use the profits from the company to found Starlight Foundation—which will bank for Starlight House and use for the girls—which we know from his date from his on—as the Starlight Girls. The major star will be Jacqueline Benton, but I will hire others.

K+

I stated, "I can't believe it. Our father had a run with Pizzazz before she was known as Pizzazz."

Raya stated, "Sounds true."

I remarked, "Keep reading, sister."

-EB-

Nov. 12, 1997

Well, I got a chance to try out a new recording system at one of Jacqueline's concerts. Rio liked what he saw—he has taken quite an interest in auto deceives. The master tapes are inside Starlight Music's statue of Elvis Sproutly.

-EB-

K+

I know that look on Jerrica's face. It as bright as when she he come up with the idea to be Jem in the first place.

Jerrica stated, "I have an idea. We make an honor to Jacqui by finding those master tapes and making a CD of her music. I know Lin-Z would love a sneak peak of it!"

I stated, "Sounds like a hot move!'

Chapter 3 – Lin-Z

This was nice treat—it is rare to get good surprises in his internet age. The best company of this era got to Starlight Music since Jerrica has control of it. Right now, its major stars, Jem and the Holograms were on my show's set. They were going do a song written by Jerrica Benton's mother, Jacqui Benton.

I stated, "It got a surprise for you—Jem and the Holograms are performing an old song, "First Love"—original written and performed by Jacqui Benton back in the 1970s."

-SONG BREAK"

"FIRST LOVE"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS  
WRITTEN BY JACQUI BENTON

All at once you feel like doin' cartwheels  
There's someone you're always dreamin' of  
Your heart is set aflame,  
And you'll never be the same  
Once you find first love, first love

First Love (First Love) makes you feel ten miles high  
(First Love) First Love is a highway in the sky  
It's nothing you could plan for,  
Nothing you could have rehearsed  
It happens all in an instant  
Your first, first love (first love, first love)

What is it about him  
You just can't live without him

First Love (First Love) makes you feel ten miles high  
(First Love) First Love is a highway in the sky  
It's nothing you could plan for,  
Nothing you could have rehearsed  
It happens all in an instant  
Your first, first love (First love)  
Your first, first love (First love)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After the song, I asked, "So when is the album going to be released?"

Kimber said, "As soon as we can find the master tapes."

I remarked, "I did some researched on Jacqueline Benton-and come up with some awful rumors about might happen to the tapes."

Jem asked, "What kind of rumors?"

I asked, "Do you want hopeful or hopeless rumor first?"

Kimber stated, "We like the hopeless rumor first."

After I nodded, I replied, "As you know, Eric got kicked out of Starlight Music—but he took a few things-one of them might be the master tapes. However, they might be hope for you guys; Eric has a sister—named Christy. She may have got a chance to sneak the tapes away while Eric was in Mexico—trying to steal your unknown Aztec temple."

Chapter 4 – Eric Raymond

I, Clash and the Misfits were looking over everything I took from Starlight Music after I got out of jail and before Jerrica showed up."

Jetta replied, "What are were going bloody hunting in where—when she can trashing those bloody goody two-shoes?"

I stated, "I want to find those master tapes. I may be chance to equal the score with Jerrica for all the trouble she caused us. This contains all of the staff I took form Starlight Music when I put in jail after that second Battle of Bands. I just hope my sister didn't get it."

Stormer stated, "What happen if your sister has it?"

I stated, "I will be more doomed then when Jem won. Christy hates my guts—400 perfect. If she was writer for an animated cartoon—she will most likely named the villain with my name."

Roxy stated, "400--is that overstating some a little easier."

I stated, "400 is from one of Christy's jokes about me." I paused to make a female-ish like voice, "If evil was proof—Eric Raymond would be a 400 one."

Pizzazz stated, "Did you have Zipper check out the rest of the Starlight Drive-In?"

I stated, "Nope—after your father got him out, Zipper went out of the state for while--but didn't return until after the 'Starbright' vs. "The Misfits Hit It Big!' mess was over. The Starlight Music has recently taken down Starlight Drive-In—so I cannot check it again."

Chapter 5 – Christy Raymond

TO: THE STORAGE KEEPERS

FROM: THE MAIN BRAIN

SUBJECT: CODED MESSAGE

You know the drill—figure out the code—and do it! Spaces do not count. A break means an end of a word.

1 – Hamburger

8 - A "Road Runner" cartoon

4- Walnut  
1 – Tree

2 – Ads

3 - Pools

3 – Bowling

6 – Kicking

3 – Alexander the Great

9 – Lawnmower

1 - Ice Tea

6 – Mini-cakes

5 – Starscream

7 – Hot Dogs

2 - "The Wizard of Oz" movie

3 - "Monster Inc" DVD

1 – Lemon juice

3 - French Fries

7 - Voltron

2 – "Jem and the Holograms" records

2 – Mace

3 - Account Number

1 - Quiz

7 - An issue of a magazine

4 - Pen ink

1 – Snakes

2 – Streets

1 – Apple

4 – Toppings

1 – Eggplants

1 - Snatching

Thank you,

Christy Raymond

Chapter 6 – Jerrica

We were in Starlight Music's vaults—we took everything out from the 1970s to the 1980s—but still no side of the master tapes. We even check Elvis Sproutly's statue in the waiting lobby—but no one of Jacqui's master tapes.

In a rare state, Kimber said in a very serious tone, "I hope that hopeless rumor is false."

Aja stated, "May be there's a clue in our father's dairy."

Shana stated, "I take this reading."

-EB-

March 15, 1998

The girls have been busy. Jerrica is a little worry about her mother disappearing—I hope she does not give Jacqueline too much grief-but at surprising, Jerrica is giving Jacqueline the silent treatment.

Meanwhile, Rio has discovered girls—and to almost copy a previous entry—he has fall over heals for Jerrica.

Kimber has been working on her performance for school.

-K-

Kimber stated, "I know where this going is. It is what I and Synergy talked about to me when those insane Misfits got a hold of my journal."

-EB-

March 20, 1998

There was a little problem with Kimber's performance for her school. She had a rough time with a few boys that make fun. I told her to allow the audience here the song and allow it to be the judge. She vowed them.

Speaking of singing, Jacqueline and I heard Jerrica singing one of her mother's songs, "Starbright"—she is that bad of a singer.

-EB-

July 15, 1998

Jacqui Benton is dead. She got kill in a train accent-caused by some bank robber lead by "The Zipper". He wanted some special gold in the special trunk.

The girls have working hard---Jerrica has most hard working of the girls. She got my serious side unleashed on the girls. When she asks how high to jump—the other girls asks how high. Kimber can be a little defense against it—she comes around with a little protesting on her part.

EB

J+

I stated, "I didn't how she died—but with Zipper in jailed—we did two things. Pay back Eric Raymond for messing with us and got mother's murder in jail."

Aja stated, "I take over here."

-EB-

August 19, 1998

I had decided to creating the next step above those rumor DVD players I been hiring about from my friends—if successful, it will allow us to beam hologram images of the bands into the music fan's living rooms.

EB

Sept. 2, 1998

I had made a break though in plasma-based illusions—thought I need some place a little more quietly for the hard tasks a head. At least I know Rio and Jerrica are impossible to separate-if I am not here for her—she has a man to call her own. I going to kept my project secret until I finished patenting my holograms

EB

Jan. 5, 1999

I have moved my project to an old drive-in I paid for to prevent anyone from discovering my project before I finished my patenting.

My gopher, Carmen, show up. She is her teenager years—thought she looks a pre-teen in size. She has been using the name Katharine York to get items that I need with out anyone knowing. I had a small talk with her.

I asked, "Is your last name Sandiego?"

Carmen spoken, "No, but it does an A, an O, and an S in that order."

I think I know who is she is—but I do some double checking in—to make sure I got it right.

EB

J+

Kimber stated, "Raya isn't here." She paused, and asked, "Is she really the Carmen that helped Emmett?"

I stated, "You may be right, Kimber—but I need more clues—Alonso does the letters in correct order if you count the first O in her name. Raya stated she wanted to visit some on in the graveyard—before more people showed up-I assuming it's Emmett Benton—but I is still a slip of doubt in my mind. Keeping reading…"

-EB-

June 20, 2002

I give a name to my project. Synergy—I am programming her with the look and voice of Jacqui—just enough to give her a vague appearance and voice banter. I cannot make her too much like Jacqui. She will be a mother, teacher, mentor, and guidance to help them

The mean time, I need some one to run Starlight Music. I have to see my doctor—it is getting tough for me.

EB

August 19, 2002

I hired a tough and able you name named Eric Raymond. Jerrica approved of him. Looks like Rio might have rival for him.

EB

J+

Aja joked, "Looks like you had a crush on Eric."

I remarked, "I was only 17. I didn't know better."

Kimber got Emmett's journal—and stated, "It gets worse."

-EB-

July 10, 2003

Two months ago—May 5, 2003, Rio returned home from engineering school—and Jerrica tried to make Rio jealous by using Eric. It took until today for her to thaw Rio out.

Carmen and I are surprise at what Synergy can do—she is far beyond what I sent out to—if she falls in the wrong hands things could be dangerous for the entire world. I must kept her secret—I cannot patenting her away—the doctors say I have not long to live---one year at best—three at the luckiest as the doctor stated. Carmen has using her Katherine York identity to get stuff for me.

EB

April 28, 2004

Carmen and I have been hard at work making sure things are in order. It is a toss between Rio and Eric for the other half of Starlight Music—and I went with Eric since he got his hands into almost every branch. Rio has been sticking in the recording area with a bit of stage handing—more common called, "roadie" by music stars and music fans. Carmen used Harvey Gabor's money get the mini-limo—I cannot believe she kept that secret money all this time. She told me that she kept Synergy's blue prints in hidden her drum set at home. I got use my own lifesaving to get a lot of stage outfit and music instruments—so if Jerrica and the girls can start a band—for pleasure or for business-she can secretly do so—with out anyone getting wise that she is really in control of Starlight Foundation and Starlight House. She brought me a black orchid from her father's house. I told her she has one last secret job for me—to deliver Synergy's mini-holographic earrings to Starlight House.

EB

May 26, 2006

I think this is my last entry. I finished the earrings and gave them to Carmen Raya Alonso for safekeeping. I told her not to tell anyone—not even my own daughters about her helping me—but if the worst comes to worst—I told deliver them to Starlight House.

EB

-J-

I was surprise—first off, Raya know about Synergy before she joined the band. I know one thing—the only one garden that grows and sells black orchids is the Alsonos' shop. Second, Synergy was my mother—Raya is still M.I.A. after the performance of "First Love"—I cross that bridge when she makes her return.

I summoned Synergy by touching my earrings. Her familiar 3-D hologram form appeared before me as usual.

I asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you are my mom?"

Synergy laughed and then stated, "I am your father's gift of love—nothing more and nothing last. Do you recall Benton's statement—I cannot make her too much like Jacqueline. I am not your mother—just a replacement for her."

I stated, "Sorry about bugging you."

Synergy stated, "No harm, no fowl. I did not recognizing Raya as Carmen—the only time I saw her face was quick test of one off my mini-protectors—this was before Emmett put them in those earrings. Emmett used 1980s cartoons as a test run—and it was easy one-nothing to overheat my plasma tubes. Emmett stated that he will find a way to hidden them a piece of jewelry—which turns out to those Jem Star Earrings that you were given by him."

Just as Synergy's 3-D holographic form disappeared, I got a called. It was Eric Raymond. He told me to come to his house because he has something I want—and was doing a ransom it with one of three things: with $10 million dollars, contract to give him half of Starlight Music or Jem's true identity.

The Holograms and I decided that he was just bluffing us—and wants to get our goats. We decide to call him on his bluff—and make up Jem's past. It took us a while—and Rio came along for support. Eric welcome us in—but not with out muttering under his breath at Rio. I think Eric still remembers that punch Rio give him after Jem won the second Battle of the Bands.

Eric was stunned that I was going to tell Jem's true past to him. I told her that was not much too it. Jem was born in somewhere in Washington—the state, not the United States of America's capital. Her home city was flooded—leading her only survival of that city—with enough cash to call her own. Emmett Benton and Jacqueline Benton founded her during her long trip though California—and took her in. She joined in the same—and at the some time in college just before Eric joined Starlight Music. Of course, I told him—when I told her about the rigged contest, Eric set up—she went berserk-ish rant—but a lot different then Clash did when she pretended to Jem. Jem told me that she was willing to help me out against Eric Raymond.

Lucky, The Misfits were not at Eric's home—or they would have quizzed me more—trying to get anything rotten on her. He gave us the so-called "Jacqui Benton master tapes"—and told us not to open them until we get to Starlight Music. We went back to my office—and open up—and we got one of Jetta's usual bloody jokes-in the form of five rubber snakes—each one looking like member of Jem and the Holograms. It's usually use as insult—telling us that we had the brain of a snake—that's below the belt in my not-so-humble The one rubber snake with a pit of a pink rug—have a cut in it—usually means note from the Misfits' British saxophone. To make a long story short—it was from Jetta who told us that she told Eric to bluff us—and hope that we failed.

After getting the mess clean-up, we had a vaster—Christy Raymond, she found the tapes at last—but after a while, Rio discover that it won't be possible to clean and fix them out damaging them—so close, yet so far.

We mopped for a while—but Aja reread Emmett's journal—and discovered a clue.

"I think I know where we can find it." Aja stated,

I asked, "Where?"

She told me that a phrase in Emmett's dairy was a clue—"I am programming her with the look and voice of Jacqui."

Kimber replied, "Even a dim bulb would know that Synergy has master tapes."

Shana stated, "Somewhere deep inside Synergy's memory banks is the master tapes—even she doesn't know where."

Aja stated, "There is a big risk. The only one that knows how to put Synergy together correctly is Emmett Benton. If I mess with her—we could kiss…."

Rio added, "…Jem good-bye for good. She could be blanker out then wires at the old Starlight House."

A familiar light Mexican accented voice stated, "May be not."" Everyone turned to see Raya Alonso standing holding a book in her hands. This book was a bit larger then Emmett's dairy.

Kimber asked, "Where has your been at since that performance on Lin-Z's show?"

Raya stated, "Emmett Benton's grave site. I wonder what I do if I was the scientist and he was my gopher. I decided he would mostly like spill the beans after the scientist's death. Therefore, I got the blueprints from my old drum set."

Rio stated, "Let's get to work."

Rio, Raya and Aja took Synergy a part—it was took a more then a few hours to get to Synergy's data bank—so long, that Kimber, Shana and I fell a sleep. We awake up to see that Aja was inside Synergy's databased—using another keyboard—Synergy's keyboard does not work if she is off-line. This happen only one time---because we need to get around another holographic computer named Gram.

Aja stated, "What you make of these?"

On the screen, there was the following: "First Love" & "Starlight" with other titles.

I stated, "They look like song titles. Try the one call Starlight."

Our mother's voice singing fills the room.

-SONG BREAK-

"STARLIGHT"

BY JACQUI BENTON

Starlight is the message  
that I send from beyond  
Starlight is for always,  
even when I'm gone  
Starlight to shimmer on and on!

Starlight, won't desert you!  
Starlight, always there!  
Starlight, is the present,  
I send from high above  
Starlight is eternal like my love

Starlight is the message  
that I send!  
Starlight!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I stated, "Aja, you found it!"

We hugged for a bit, burned what we consider the best songs to a CD. After that was over, Raya start putting Synergy back together.

Chapter 7 – Lin-Z

I was at "Diskcovery" Records store as usual. Starlight Music was selling a post-humorous Jacqueline Benton CD. It seems like Jerrica and her sisters had founded the master tapes. The CD was going to be a hit—I could feel it in my bones.

I asked, "Well, Jerrica—were did you find those tapes at?"

Jerrica stated, "They were in care of a dear old friend who likes to stay hidden."

I asked, "Is it, Jem?"

Rio stated, "It's a possible—but you better NOT ask her about the tapes—if don't want to her on a ranting spree that makes a rant by the Misfits sound good."

Lin-Z asked, "It's been a few weeks since I saw Jem—is she sick again like the time before she make that surprise at this company during her sophomore year?"

Jerrica stated, "She is fine-but a little cranky. We had done some talking about her past with Eric Raymond. She should be thawing out soon-and that should be a week—until Rio when I played a prank on with Eric Raymond"

Rio stated, "I totally forget about that! One thing, I should of—Eric will never get your hands on you."

He kissed me. I will be on Cloud 9 for the weekend.

Chapter 9 – Raya

It was a Saturday at the Starlight Mansion. Synergy was up-and-running again at 100. She played a joke on us—for while pretending to Jacqui Benton—but she would have got us—if she did not mention that "Gram" in her ranting about being turned off.

Jerrica told us to meet us in the meeting room outside Synergy's holographic wall. Therefore, far, there was only Aja, Kimber and Shana and I. Jerrica entered with four glasses of lemonade.

Jerrica stated, "Raya—when we were longer, Jacqui make a pact between us. To be friends and not let anything to get in our way."

Kimber added with laugh, "Even boys."

Jerrica stated, "She sealed the pact with lemonade—since you were new member here—and you hadn't feel at home here—despite helping us against the Misfits, Clash and Eric Raymond."

It did not take long for me to get the hang of the pledge—and soon, the sound of four glasses meeting as we stated, "To Friendship."

-THE END-

Well, I thought some putting "Out of Past" on YouTube was rarer then getting a new "Carmen Sandiego" game from "The Learning Company". First thing off, the code Christy give her storage keeper is a shopping list code—if you do it correct you were get the following phrase: HUNT DOWN ERICS STOLEN JACQUIS TAPES

Raya being Emmett's gopher comes from "Ultimate Holograms"—thought I kept her more secret then in "Ultimate Holograms" until when I need her to bring the "blueprints"—so Synergy can ready for the next episode.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
